List of Items used and interesting ones mentioned. Realm of Possibility
Interesting Items used or mentioned. Animated Candy Candy shaped in all cinds of shapes, but primarily some kind of people, though a lot of artistic liberties has been taken. Stored in magic clear jars with a magic seal that keeps the candy calm whilst inside the jar and stopper lid is properly in place. The candies come in many different sizes and come in different strengths, the weakest ones are commonly referred to as wigglers and hardly move or fight, but also don't last very long and aren't very filling. As the strength of the candy increases, so does all those other traits of it. Brassiere of nibbles A metal bra of some metal, looks like some gamer girl armour. - Requirements: Very slim form and very large breasts (Otherwise the item will refuse to be equipped.) - Effects: Increased Strength appetite ingestion capasity and digestion as well as digestion control. A low level item, but powerful since it gives so many traits. Candy suit. A "suit" has been encountered, what it is is a magic item that turns you into a tiny candy person while wearing it, but seeing as there's no obvious suit to remove since you're now just all candy, it can be tricky to in fact get it off. Like the vendor said. "Take it off? You're not supposed to take it off! You're supposed to be eaten!" Stage Fight! A boardgame where the players enter with a personal character and then personally play the character on the boardgame surface. It's a gladiator style game, so the characters are in serious danger seeing as the aim is to defeat the other opponents gladiator-style and the players are in danger because they really do play the characters first hand. Basic game has four terminals one terminal for each player, or a terminal can be used to bring up to three arena creatures (sold separately and once properly defeated are no longer useful.) each into the game. Known addons include tema terminal, that is an aditional terminal can be attached to each of the four sides of the game, this terminal can only be used for an aditional player and that player will be teamed with the original terminal player of that side of the gameboard. Stage Fight! fits on a table. Deluxe! Yes, like always with these things, there's a deluxe version, it's not like you'd think, a little bigger and a little fansier, it's huge. The deluxe version has four "sides" as well, it's more following the curve of the dome in the center, but still divided into four sides. Each side has five terminals which can each be used twice, players using the same terminal are teamed by default, but players on the same side aren't necessarily so. Each side also has a specific creature slot where up to ten arena creatures can be entered, these creatures can be sided with the side, or just be creatures. The deluxe version is thus the battlefield version of Stage Fight! Seeing as you can enter up to forty players and as many creatures, not to mention that there are aditions to increase at least the number of creatures that can enter. Stage Fight Deluxe! is the size of a kingsized bed. (Will fit through the portal)